Reencuentro en Navidad
by Masilobe
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Edward detestaba la navidad, lo llamaban el Grinch, después de perder las dos personas que más amaba en esas fechas no le quedaron más ganas de celebrar, pero un día, en vísperas de navidad, el destino pondrá en su camino lo que alguna...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad"**

**Titulo: **

**Penname:** Mary8potter

**Sumary: **Contest: S.L.N.Edward detestaba la navidad, lo llamaban el Grinch, después de perder las dos personas que más amaba en esas fechas no le quedaron más ganas de celebrar, pero un día, en vísperas de navidad, el destino pondrá en su camino lo que alguna vez fue suyo y perdió. ¿Aprovechará la oportunidad que Dios le dio para navidad, o simplemente lo rechazará como hace con todo lo que trae consigo esas fechas?

**Pareja a trabajar:** Edward/Bella

**Numero de palabras: **6.141 según Word

**Imagen utilizada:** 16. Paseo en Bus

**Canción utilizada:** 11. Christmas Light – Coldplay

**Frase utilizada:** Si, soy Grinch, ¿y qué?

¿De qué le sirve el dinero ahora? De nada, en realidad. Lo tenía todo y nada a la vez. Una vida llena de lujos, autos, yates, casas hermosas donde quisiera, un monstro empresarial y más. Pero ¿quién era Edward Cullen sin todos esos lujos?

Alguna vez fue alguien, en tiempos adolescentes, un joven lleno de felicidad y carisma, con ganas de vivir y ser alguien en la vida, amando y siendo amado, por la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

**Año 2004, vacaciones de navidad.**

Edward le había prometido a su pequeña hermana Alice, que la llevaría al parque que se instalaba en Forks los días de navidad, a la rueda de la fortuna, los carritos chocones, patinaje sobre hielo, a todo lo que ella se quisiera montar. Y fue ese día que su vida cambió.

Al llegar al parque junto a la pequeña Alice fueron directo a comprarle un algodón de azúcar y de allí a los carritos chocones, así pasaron las horas junto a su hermana y por ultimo fueron a la rueda de la fortuna para apreciar las luces de la noche, se podía apreciar toda la ciudad iluminada. Y fue allí que la vio. Estaba unos puestos más arriba que él junto a un niño un poco más grande que Alice, aunque era muy grandote se veía que no era mayor de 13 años. Ella era hermosa, el cabello chocolate se movía con la brisa, su piel blanca brillaba con las luces reflejadas provenientes de las atracciones del parque, y sus mejillas estaban de un ligero color rosa debido al frio de la noche, aunque no nevaba hacia bastante frio, se veía frágil, y lo que menos le gustó a Edward fue su triste mirada.

La vio bajarse de la rueda y dirigirse a la venta de perros calientes, mientras él y Alice estaban en el tope, al llegar abajo, se bajó de inmediato, tomó la mano de Alice y corrió a ella, la escucho reírse y sin duda alguna era música para sus oídos.

Al estar más cerca escucho que le decía al niño:

"Emmet por Dios, no puedes comerte esa cantidad de perros calientes, mama se enojará" y Edward solo pudo quedarse idiotizado ante su voz.

Dio los pasos finales que lo separaban de esa hermosura y se plantó a su lado, la miro a los ojos y quedo cautivado, su mirada fue lo único que necesitó para saber que ella era el amor de su vida. Ella le devolvió la intensa mirada, marrón vs verde, y ella también lo entendió. No hicieron falta las palabras, sus miradas lo dijeron todo, estaban hechos el uno al otro, era su destino.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, el destino es cruel, a veces te pone la gloria en tus manos mostrándote el más hermoso de los jardines en tu camino para después y sin darte cuenta, el jardín de flores hermosas, hermosas y verdes enredaderas y el más suave pasto se convierten en púas de alambre que te desgarran el alma.

Isabella Swan era su nombre, hija del gobernador de Washington, con solo 16 años de edad, quedó total e irrevocablemente enamorada del pobre Edward Cullen, hijo del doctor del pequeño hospital de la ciudad, con el más bajo salario que pudiese existir, y trabajando de carpintero para ayudar a su padre a darle de comer a su hermana. Sin embargo, para ellos eso no fue impedimento, disfrutaron cada momento que la vida les otorgó, iban al parque, al cine, caminaban por el bosque, hacían carreras en bicicletas, patinaban sobre hielo, hacían guerra de bolas de nieve, y hacían todas las cosas que unos enamorados pudiesen hacer, incluyendo la entrega mutua de cuerpo y alma.

Ambos eran vírgenes, pero eran jóvenes y con el deseo sexual a flote, y se amaban, que era lo más importante para ambos. En esa navidad Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se entregaron con pasión y se juraron amor eterno.

Pero tan rápido como una bala que se lanza al aire y regresa a tierra, fue lo que duro la estancia de Isabella en el pueblo.

Sus padres al enterarse de que salía con un simple carpintero tomaron represarías y decidieron que las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado a su fin y debían regresar a la ciudad de Washington, después de una fuerte discusión con sus padres, Isabella lloró y lloró porque no pudo hacer nada para impedir que la llevaran lejos de Edward, y en la víspera de noche buena Isabella dejó atrás el más bello amor que nunca tendría, como también a un Edward de 17 años con el corazón hecho pedazos. Ese día, víspera de navidad, Edward Cullen juró que no se enamoraría jamás, como también juró jamás celebrar la navidad de nuevo, porque automáticamente le recordaría a su más dulce amor.

Con el tiempo Edward salió delante de su tortura personal. Solicitó una beca en Texas para estudiar en la universidad y lo aceptaron, pero separarse de su hermana no estaba en sus planes, así que su padre se jubiló y compró una pequeña finca en Texas y ponerse a producir pasto para el ganado. Así Edward comenzó sus estudios y Alice comenzó en una escuela del gobierno.

Un día el padre de Edward enfermó, el exceso de trabajo lo tenía cansado, y fue así como su vida se fue apagando poco a poco, y días antes de navidad el señor Carlisle Cullen fue a reunirse con su amada esposa que había muerto al dar a luz a la pequeña Alice.

Edward siguió estudiando y sembrando pasto, que de verdad le iba muy bien con eso, tan bien que pudo comprar unas hectáreas más para agrandar la pequeña finca, y fue así que su vida dio un giro de 360º.

Las nuevas hectáreas adquiridas fueron escarbadas para sembrar el pasto y fue así que Edward halló petróleo.

Con la nueva adquisición Edward hizo muy buenos negocios y después de unos años ya era un hombre lleno de dinero con una gran empresa petrolera, una gran casa en la mejor zona de Houston y todos los lujos que quisiera darse él y su hermana.

Su hermana había ido a estudiar lo que más le gustaba en Paris, pero conoció a su amor una vez que vino de vacaciones de navidad a visitar a Edward y no quiso volver a Europa. Después de un año juntos Alice Cullen y Jasper Whitlock se casaron y vivían en Houston, aunque ella terminó su carrera de diseñadora de modas y la ejercía allí.

Pero Edward era otro caso. Después de su más grande amor jamás volvió a enamorarse, por su cama pasaron muchas mujeres hermosas, porque ya no era un lindo y tierno adolescente ahora era un hombre, millonario, prepotente, arrogante, detestable, pero hermoso y las mujeres caían a sus pies.

**Año 2011, Víspera de Navidad.**

"hermano no puedes recibir la navidad aquí, por Dios Edward no hay un alma en esta empresa, ¿piensas pasar navidad solo?"

"por enésima vez Jasper, déjame trabajar" dijo Edward con la mandíbula apretada y mirada amenazante.

"no, a mi no me lances esa miradita por la cual la empresa entera tiembla, no te tengo miedo" dijo Jasper negando con el dedo y voleando los ojos. Edward bufó.

"solo te pido que me dejes solo, tengo que arreglarlos papeles para el envío de los barriles a Dubái"

"Edward por favor eso te tomará horas, y de paso puedes dejarlo para el año que viene, no es una emergencia, y Alice estará desolada si no estás junto a ella en navidad, sabes que se pone mal por el recuerdo de tu padre"

"precisamente por eso quiero mantener la mente ocupada, para no recordar" dijo levantándose de su silla detrás del escritorio y yendo hacia la pared de cristal que mostraba toda la belleza de Houston lleno de luces y santas por todas partes.

"Edward él está feliz, está junto a la mujer que más amó en su vida, y lo entiendo, porque, ni Dios quisiese eso, a mi Alice le llega a pasar algo, te aseguro que yo iría tras ella, porque mi vida aquí sin ella no tendría sentido" Edward giró bruscamente a mirarlo con una mirada dura de reproche.

"ni lo imagines" solo dijo y volvió a mirar la ciudad de Houston iluminada, hubo unos minutos de silencio, minutos los cuales para Jasper eran muy incómodos, esperando una respuesta por parte de su cuñado de hielo.

"¿por qué detestas tanto la navidad Edward?" dijo cautivamente, no quería hacerlo enojar. Edward se giró lentamente y lo miro a los ojos muy intensamente por unos segundos, después bajo la mirada al escritorio e hizo como si agarrara unos papeles, se tomo unos minutos para responder.

"¿te parece poco perderá mi padre justo antes de navidad?" dijo sin mirarlo.

"claro, es lógico, pero sé por Alice, que antes de eso la navidad no era mucho de tu agrado" dijo cautivo. Edward no lo miro sino que se sentó en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio, la giró a hacia la pared de cristal, dándole la espalda a Jasper. Tras unos largos minutos solo respondió.

"no quiero hablar de eso" Jasper soltó un suspiro que claramente daba a ver que estaba sosteniendo la respiración.

"sabes que puedes contar conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo, estaré siempre para ti, si algún día decides soltarlo" Edward giró la silla para mirarlo de frente. Y solo pudo articular

"gracias" y de verdad se veía el agradecimiento en sus ojos que por un momento dejaron de ser fríos, pero en seguida puso su máscara de frialdad de nuevo, Jasper lo notó y sonrió, y para aligerar el ambiente decidió bromear.

"¿sabes que tienes más común con la reina de Narnia que con Alice que es tu hermana?" dijo sonriente, a lo que Edward sonrió de lado "eres más frio que las pista de patinaje sobre hielo"

"esa estuvo buena y no la había escuchado" dijo sonriente, Jasper se carcajeó.

"pero la que mejor he escuchado sin duda fue el apodo que te puso mi hermano Peter" dijo sonriendo. Edward levanto la ceja en signo interrogativo. "El Grinch" y Edward se carcajeó fuerte como hacía años que no reía. Jasper lo siguió, duraron unos minutos todavía riéndose y cuando las risas fueron aminorando Edward dijo sonriente:

"sí, soy el Grinch, ¿y qué?" y rompieron en una carcajada de nuevo, después de bromear un rato acerca de Edward disfrazado de el Grinch, Jasper se levanto de la silla para irse.

"sería bueno que te pasaras por nuestra casa para la cena de navidad, harías muy feliz a Alice" Edward solo asintió. Jasper se fue dejándolo solo en víspera de navidad.

Edward estuvo revisando unos papeles unas horas más, estaba algo cansado, pero quería mantenerse así para no pensar en su padre, y en ella.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al mini bar que en su oficina había, se sirvió un trago de whiskey seco y se lo tomó de un solo trago, se sirvió otro y encendió la radio, las tonadas de _Christmas Lights de Coldplay _invadieron la habitación.

_**La noche de Navidad, otra pelea  
>Las lágrimas que lloramos; una inundación<br>Tengo todo tipo de veneno en, en mi sangre**_

Inmediatamente a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche en que Isabella fue a decirle que sus padres se la llevarían lejos.

_**Flashback**_

"_porque" dijo él. Isabella solo lloraba y negaba con la cabeza."¿Por qué Isabella dime porque?"_

"_lo siento Edward, te amo, lo juro, pero mi madre dice que no es lo mejor para mi" una oleada de furia recorrió a Edward._

"_claro, todo esto se trata de dinero" dijo rojo de ira._

"_pero no me lo reproches a mi Edward, tu sabes que eso es lo menos que a mí me importa, yo quiero una vida junto a ti, en esta cabaña aquí en el bosque como dijimos, con muchos hijos y nietos y que al final nos entierren junto al lago donde haríamos el amor incontables veces en verano" Edward negaba al escucharla._

"_Isabella escúchate, es insensato lo que dices, ¿de qué vamos a vivir? Yo no tengo dinero para darte de comer mucho menos para comprar la puta cabaña"_

"_eso no te importó cuando me juraste amor eterno" grito Isabella roja de ira al escucharlo._

"_porque fui un insensato también, el sexo no me dejó pensar"_

"_¿sexo?" dijo incrédula "¿eso fue para ti? ¿Sexo?"_

"_Isabella…" comenzó Edward pero ella levanto una mano en señal de que se callara._

"_si para ti esto fue solo sexo Edward Cullen, pues que lamentable, porque yo si entregue mi todo a las sensaciones de gloria eterna que tú me hiciste sentir, entregue mi alma a tu tacto que con solo un roce me llevó a la sima, pero lo más importante de todo Edward Cullen es que yo si puse mi corazón en tus manos, manos con las cuales me hiciste conocer la gloria y va mas allá de sexo como tú dices, es amor, pero tu como que no sabes lo que es eso. Que lastima, porque estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti" dijo limpiándose con rudeza una lagrima que se escapo. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña donde alguna vez se entregaron cuerpo, alma y corazón._

"_Isabella!" gritó Edward corriendo tras ella pero había tomado su bicicleta y ya estaba algo lejos, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no alcanzarla, Edward no quiso ir tras ella, tal vez así era mejor._

_Después de unos días que Isabella se fuera, Edward no podía estar en paz sabiendo que Isabella se fue pensando que él no la amaba, y decidió mandarle un correo diciéndole que en verdad si la amaba, que lo disculpara que era un idiota, pero que siempre la amó y la amaría toda la vida. Pero solo recibió como respuesta un "Lo sé" y nada más. Edward escribió otro y otro correo pero nunca fue respondido. Y así se venció._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Edward seguía en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba la canción y se tomaba su whiskey.

_**Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando  
>Esas luces de Navidad, iluminen las calle<br>A lo mejor, logran traerla de regreso a mí  
>En ese entonces todos mis problemas se irán<br>Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando  
>Oh, luces de Navidad, iluminen la calle<br>Enciendan los fuegos artificiales en mí  
>Puede que... tus problemas se esfumen pronto<br>Oh, luces de Navidad, sigan brillando.**_

"¿Dónde estarás Isabella Swan?" dijo en susurro para sí mismo mientas observaba los fuegos artificiales de la plaza de enfrente que indicaban que ya era navidad.

Decidió dar un paseo al aire libre para despejarse. Tomo su abrigo negro, su bufanda negra y sus guantes negros que lo cubrían bien del frio, lo último que quería era una neumonía o una hipotermia.

Caminó varias manzanas mientras observaba a la gente caminar felices de aquí para allá. Los niños jugando en las plazas con los juguetes que Santa les trajo y mas allá en la pista de patinaje de hielo veía a las parejas enamoradas patinando tomados de la mano, como alguna vez él lo hizo. Decidió dejar de mirar la pista para no torturarse más y siguió caminando unas cuadras más. Decidió que era tarde ya, y estaba comenzando a hacer más frió del que pudiera soportar, así que decidió volver, pero había caminado demasiado y su auto estaba en la empresa, entonces se plantó en la parada de autobuses para coger uno y volver a la empresa por su auto para ir a casa de Alice y hacerla un rato feliz.

Esperaba en la parada a que llegara el bus, y vio que se acercaba uno de esos que usaban en Inglaterra para dar paseos turísticos, estaba todo adornado con luces, guirnaldas y muérdagos por todas partes, era muy bonito, pero no lo llevaba su destino, así que se volvió a sentar para esperar el siguiente. Pero el bus hizo parada frente a él, y no entendió porque su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y su corazón a latir frenéticamente sin razón alguna, o eso creía él hasta que la vio bajar del bus. Minutos antes se preguntaba donde estaba ella, y allí frente a él estaba su respuesta.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, el cuerpo de niña había desaparecido para darle paso a un hermoso cuerpo de mujer. Edward la detalló de arriba abajo, aprovechando que venía distraída buscando algo en su bolso, llevaba unos pantalones de cuadros escoceses rojos con gris, un sweater blanco debajo de la chaqueta negra que la cubría del frio, una bufanda gris, guantes negros, y unas botas sin tacón negras con lana por dentro, se veía porque la lana sobresalía y llevaba un gorro negro que cubría sus orejas, pero su hermoso cabello largo y marrón le caía por toda la espalda y tal y como lo recordaba sus mejillas estaban de un lindo color rosa por el frio.

Edward estaba estático observándola, en estado de shock, y ella porvenir distraída buscando algo en su bolso tropezó con él tirando el bolso y por venir abierto todo se calló por la acera.

"disculpe señor, no lo vi, de verdad no era mi intensión" dijo ella rápidamente mientras recogía las cosas del suelo. Edward inmediatamente se agachó para ayudarla a recoger todo, ella aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque no había levantado la mirada, pero su voz temblaba, como si estuviera nerviosa.

"no te preocupes Isabella" dijo el con la voz suave, de terciopelo. Ella se quedó estática en el momento en que él habló y dejó un labial a medio camino de su bolso. Lentamente comenzó a subir su mirada como si temiera terminar de hacerlo, su respiración era errática y temblaba. Edward no estaba muy lejos delo mismo.

Cuando ella por fin levanto su mirada hacia él, sus ojos se conectaron, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica por la columna vertebral, Edward pudo contener el movimiento que le causo el escalofrío pero Isabella no, se estremeció visiblemente.

"¿tienes frio?" pregunto Edward preocupado, ella solo negó ausente con la cabeza. "¿quieres que te de mi abrigo?" volvió a negar. Ella aún ausente termino de meter todo en su bolso y se sentó en el banco de la parada. Edward se sentó a su lado, dándole su espacio para que reaccionara.

"pellízcame" dijo de repente y sin mirarlo. Edward la miro confundido. "por favor" insistió. Edward se encogió de hombros y la pellizcó suave. "más fuerte" insistió. Edward la pellizco bastante fuerte esta vez. "ouch" se quejó mirándolo por fin. "no estoy soñando ¿verdad?" Edward hizo su sonrisa torcida. "Hay era justo como la recordaba" dijo con un tono de llanto gracioso. Edward sonrió de nuevo.

"¿estás bien?" dijo Edward

"no tanto, después de darme cuenta que no estoy soñando, probablemente habré quedado en ridículo por pedirte que me pellizcaras y como si no fuera suficiente tu maldita sonrisa me hizo que me mojara mis braguitas, oops!" dijo tapándose la boca con una mano y abriendo mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta que hablo demás por haber hablado tan deprisa "hable demás ¿cierto?" pregunto mirándolo con disculpa. Edward estaba que largaba una fuerte carcajada, pero con una gran sonrisa solo asintió. Isabella se puso roja de la vergüenza. "olvídalo que dije por favor" suplicó juntando sus manos.

"Claro, solo si aceptas tomar algo conmigo" pidió deseando que no tuviese mas nada que hacer "si es que puedes por supuesto" agregó.

"iba a la cena de mi hermano Emmet pero, puede esperar, ¿no?"

"yo iba a la de mi hermana Alice, pero también puede esperar" dijo Edward "¿no tienes auto?" pregunto extrañado, ya que ella tenía mucho dinero era raro que tomara el bus, pero él también tenía mucho dinero y ahí estaba, esperando el bus.

"no, lo vendí"

"¿Por qué?" ella solo se encogió de hombros "bueno tomaremos el bus hasta mi oficina y nos iremos en mi auto ¿sí?"

"seguro"

Llego el bus que los llevaría hasta la empresa, lo tomaron y llegaron hasta la entrada de _CUPETROL Company. _Bella miró el imponente edificio y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el nombre de la empresa.

"¿trabajas aquí?" dijo incrédula. Edward solo se encogió de hombros. Fueron hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo a una parte dedicada solo a ejecutivos de alto rango y socios. "Edward, ¿ese es tu auto?" dijo Isabella hasta llegar al carro de Edward que era un Aston Martin Vantage gris plomo.

"súbete" dijo él abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. Ella incrédula subió. El se subió también y emprendió la marcha hacia un restaurante italiano llamado _Quattro _que sabia a ella le iba a gustar.

"¿ya me puedes decir en que carajos trabajas que te da para pagarte un carro como este?"

"digamos que tengo oro negro"

"es obvio, trabajas en CUPETROL, pero ¿Qué puesto tienes Edward? Aparte estabas estacionado en el estacionamiento de altos rangos"

"me han sucedido muchas cosas Isabella"

"Bella, solo Bella" lo corrigió.

"bueno Bella, en resumen, deje Forks, vine a Texas donde mi padre compro una pequeña finca que producía pasto, murió dejándome todo y la producción de pasto se daba bien así que compre otras hectáreas más y cuando iba a sembrar me conseguí con un asqueroso y podrido charco negro, asqueroso y podrido pero es oro al fin y al cabo, así que hice buen manejo de mis estudios de manejo empresarial e hice buenos negocios, y forme lo que hoy es CUPETROL" finalizo sin importancia. Ella estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿me estás diciendo que CUPETROL es tuyo?" Edward asintió "mierda!" exclamó ella. El sonrió. "te ha ido bien ¿no, Cullen?" el sonriente asintió.

"¿y qué me dices de ti?" pregunto él. Ella dio un largo suspiro. Pero en ese momento llegaron al restaurante y pospuso la respuesta para la mesa.

Ya en la mesa habiendo pedido sus ordenes y teniendo una copa de vino en la mano, prosiguieron con su charla.

"yo, Cullen, soy un desastre!" Edward la miró interrogante. "Bueno comenzando por escoger una carrera que mi madre odió, y aunque a mí me gustara, en realidad lo hice para molestarla por haberme separa de…" se detuvo bruscamente. Edward se movió incomodo en su silla, pero le hizo señas para que continuara, ella lo hizo "bueno, amo mi carrera pero no me da ni para comprarme un jugo"

"pero tu siempre tuviste mucho dinero, no lo necesitas ¿no?" dijo confundido.

"bueno en realidad mis padres tienen mucho dinero, pero yo los abandone hace años y soy totalmente dependiente de mi carrera"

"y ¿Qué estudiaste?"

"Bibliotecología" la cara de Edward fue algo inolvidable para Bella y rompió en una carcajada que Edward siguió.

"¿Qué carajo es eso Bella?" dijo aun riendo.

"bueno creo que es obvio, soy especialista en bibliotecas"

"a tu madre deben de haberle salido tres arrugas por cada año tuyo en la universidad" dijo sonriente imaginándose a Renee Swan furiosa.

"en realidad fueron cuatro por año" dijo bromeando, ambos rieron. "pero mi padre me apoyaba"

"y ¿cómo fue que terminaste huyendo de casa?"

"bueno en una pelea con mi madre, saliste a la luz y me enfurecí tanto que le pegue una cachetada a mi madre y me boto de la casa"

"woa woa woa, alto, explícate!" dijo Edward confundido. Bella suspiró.

"bueno, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque yo nunca respondí a tus correos?" Edward asintió "bien, mi mama me clonó la cuenta de Hotmail y los borraba pero no sabe manejar muy bien el internet así que se paso por alto que el mensaje que te respondió sin querer lo guardo en mensajes enviados junto con lo que tú me escribiste y así me di cuenta y discutimos"

"¿pero porque le pegaste?"

"bueno" hizo una pausa como preparándose para lo que iba a decir "en un mensaje me dijiste que no fue solo sexo que me amabas y ella me llamo ramera que quinta, de verdad yo no quise sobrepasarme Edward, es mi madre, pero la furia me segó, mi padre tuvo que interponerse porque Renee se salió de sus casillas y de verdad pensé que iba a matarme"

Edward estaba como en shock. Ella nunca supo de él, tal vez si hubiera leído esos correos todo fuera distinto, solo si quizás hubiera hecho más por encontrarla, pero solo se dejo desfallecer. Que idiota había sido todo este tiempo. Bella al ver el estado en que se encontraba agrego.

"pero no te preocupes mi papa siempre estuvo de nuestro lado"

"¿Charlie? ¿De mi lado?"

"bueno aunque no lo creas a mi papa no le importaba la sociedad ni nada de esa mierda, solo le importaba mi felicidad y nunca me vio más feliz que contigo, así que…" se encogió de hombros.

"bueno y ¿qué paso después? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" dijo para aligerar la conversación.

"bueno, gracias a mi papa me gradué en Nueva York y fui a buscarte pero ya no estabas, en un viaje a Europa mi hermanito Emmet, ¿lo recuerdas?" Edward asintió "Bueno es conoció a su esposa Rosalie Hale, de aquí de Texas, así que él decidió mover su gran culo a Houston, yo solo estoy de visita" Edward asintió desganado, triste porque pensó que podría estar cerca de ella.

"¿y dónde vives?"

"en Forks"

"¿queee?" dijo incrédulo.

"bueno la vida es más barata allá, así que cuando fui a buscarte me quede con la esperanza de que volvieras algún día" Edward se movió incomodo "relájate Edward" el sonrió de lado con esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba.

Comieron a gusto y salieron de allí rumbo a casa de Emmet, iban en el auto cuando retomaron la charla.

"¿y qué paso con tu madre luego?"

"bueno después de que me mude a Forks, ella dio un cambio radical, fue hasta allá y se quedo unos meses conmigo, reforzamos nuestros lazos de amistad e incluso me ayudó a buscarte, y me consiguió un trabajo decente con unos amigos de la gobernación que es mi actual trabajo, en la biblioteca de la alcaldía de Port Ángeles, somos muy amigas ahora"

"pero no te ayudan económicamente" dijo incrédulo.

"bueno eso es porque yo no lo permito, ella me regaló un auto y se lo devolví e intento comprarme una casa en Forks pero tampoco lo permití, vivo alquilada"

"¿Dónde?" pregunto él con la vista en la carretera, ella lo miró con una intensa mirada, tanto que Edward se estremeció, por unos segundos antes de responder.

"en la cabaña del bosque" Edward frenó de golpe, la miró y ella tenía los ojos brillantes, "si la ves no la reconoces, la puse muy bonita" la respiración de ambos era agitada y se fueron acercando los rostros poco a poco, y cuando ya estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir su respiración, se tocaban las narices y sentían que el mundo se había detenido una luz cegadora los trajo a la realidad y el sonido de una bocina detrás de ellos. Edward había frenado de golpe en medio de la calle por la impresión y tenía un auto detrás de ellos, así que tuvo que darle marcha.

Llegaron a casa de Emmet sin decir una palabra, la tensión que había podría cortarse con una hojilla, pero Edward se bajo para dejarla en la puerta, pero Emmet la abrió de golpe.

"Bella me tenias preocupado" salto.

"tranquilo grandulón, ya estoy aquí, solo me encontré con un viejo amigo" dijo mirando a Edward con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"pasen" dijo Emmet.

"eh de hecho tengo que ir a casa de mi hermana" dijo Edward.

"bueno en realidad nosotros te íbamos a decir Bella que no íbamos a pasar navidades aquí, a ver si querías acompañarnos o te vas con tu amigo" dijo Rosalie haciéndole gestos graciosos a Bella con las cejas subiéndolas y bajándolas.

"y ¿A dónde van?" pregunto Bella haciendo caso omiso de su cuñada.

"a casa del primo de Rose y su esposa" dijo Emmet

"hay esa chica es un encanto, tienes que conocerla, te caerá genial Bella"

"no lo se" dijo Bella mirando a Edward dudosa "¿me llamaras mañana?" dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

"claro dame tu numero" dijo él, intercambiaron números y salieron a sus autos.

Edward estaba eufórico, no podía creérselo así que se fue a casa de su hermana con mejor humor.

Al llegar se bajo junto con las bolsas de regalos que tenia para su hermana y su cuñado junto a una botella de vino, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ser Bella quien abrió la puerta.

"¿Bella?"

"no, su hermana gemela" bromeo ella, él sonrió.

Resulta que Jasper y Rose eran primos. Pasaron una noche amena, brindaron y charlaron e incluso bailaron. Emmet era muy gracioso, fue el payaso de la noche.

Edward y Bella salieron al jardín a charlar un rato.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí en Houston?"

"no lo se, en realidad el trabajo comienza en enero así que pasare año nuevo aquí" Edward solo asintió. Después de un rato en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañía de ambos Edward dijo:

"¿Dónde te quedaras?"

"en un hotel cerca de la casa de Emmet"

"¿Por qué no en su casa?"

"detesto el sonido de su cama" dijo con cara de horror, soltaron la carcajada.

"¿y ya estas instalada?"

"sip, justamente venia de allá cuando nos encontramos" él asintió

"solo lo preguntaba por si…" comenzó algo incomodo, ella lo miró interrogativamente "no, bueno, solo si quieres, a ver si quisieras quedarte en mi departamento" Bella lo miro comprendiendo su nerviosismo y sonrió "solo si quieres, claro" agregó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¡si tu quieres! ¿Por qué no? Eso sería algo cómodo para mi bolsillo" dijo sonriente. él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿quisieras irte ya?" ella asintió.

Se despidieron de todos y fueron al hotel a retirar la habitación, Edward deseó gracias a Dios que Bella hubiera aceptado su invitación porque el hotel era horrible y no le gustaría que ella pasara por esas incomodidades.

Llegaron al departamento de Edward y Bella quedó impresionada, todo era puro lujo. Era un departamento de dos plantas con toda la decoración en blanco y negro, desde el piso que parecía un tablero de ajedrez, hasta los platos de la cocina, absolutamente todo era blanco y negro, a excepción un cuadro en la sala que era una hermosa pintura de una mujer con un vestido rojo.

"siéntete en casa" le dijo él.

"gracias"

Él le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría, junto a la de él. Era una hermosa habitación que, como el resto del departamento, estaba decorada en blanco y negro.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir. En la madrugada Bella tuvo un mal sueño y salió a buscar un vaso de agua en la cocina, todo estaba muy oscuro y no sabía en donde estaba el interruptor, por lo cual camino muy despacio buscando la puerta a la cocina, cuando estaba por abrirla se abrió de golpe y chocó de frente con Edward.

"lo siento" dijo ella incomoda al darse cuenta que él solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama de cuadros grises.

"tranquila, ¿estás bien?" dijo en tono preocupado.

"si, solo venia por un vaso de agua"

"igual yo, toma el mío" dijo dándole un vaso que cargaba en la mano del cual Bella no se había percatado.

"gracias" dijo agarrando el vaso y llevándoselo a la boca. Ella estaba algo incomoda, no solo por tener a Edward de frente y sin camisa sino porque su mirada era penetrante. Se tomo toda el agua y le tendió el vaso a Edward, notando que su mirada pasó de sus ojos a sus labios, él levanto su mano y limpió una gota de agua que rodaba por la comisura de sus labios y sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Edward no quito los dedos de sus labios y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos muy intensamente, y todo pasó muy rápido. Edward juntó sus labios y ella lo tomo del cabello, el besos era frenético, apasionado, intenso. Se tocaban por donde sus manos alcanzaran. Edward la cargó y ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se tumbaron en el sofá de cuero blanco y se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, como si todo fuese un sueño y no quisieran despertar jamás.

Duraron unos minutos besándose y se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a terminar su apasionado encuentro así que ataco su cuello. Las corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo no cesaban. Con desespero Edward levantó la camiseta de Bella dejando sus pechos al aire al no llevar sujetador, y atacó a besos. Los besaba, mordía, lamía, chupaba sin dejar de masajear el pecho libre de su boca, ella solo gemía y hundía sus manos en su cabello frenéticamente. No supieron en qué momento los pantalones de Edward y el short de Bella fueron a parar al suelo pero cuando se dieron cuenta estaban completamente desnudos sobre el sofá.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y se besaron apasionadamente. Edward la dejo de besar para besar el resto de su cuerpo. Trazó un camino desde su boca a su vientre y sin más atacó su centro con la lengua, introdujo un dedo y sin duda ese era el mejor lugar para estar, su sabor era único, y se juró no dejarla ir.

Al llegar al orgasmo sin pensarlo se adentró dentro de ella y la conexión fue una descarga que no sabrían como describir, era algo único, fantástico, eterno, era amor.

Él empujaba suave al principio y los gemidos de Bella era como el canto de un fénix, ni la opera, ni el mejor de los conciertos igualaría lo que sus gemidos causaban en él. Era la gloria.

Se tocaban, se besaban, se lamían, se mordían, el sentir era tan intenso que lo expresaban hasta lo poros, que se dilataban de placer y gotas y gotas de sudor cubrían sus cuerpos, no importaba que allí fuera hubieran unos cuantos grados bajo cero, el fuego que emitían en ese momento podría derretir el más grande glaciar del polo norte.

Cuando Edward sintió quelas paredes internas de Bella se contraían aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas para así llegar al clímax junto a ella.

El orgasmo que ambos compartieron llegó más allá de lo que alguna vez pudieron experimentar, quizás era el tiempo que tenían sin estar juntos o quizás era que en su adolescencia ninguno tenía experiencia, quizás solo era que ya no importaba el mañana, como cuando en la adolescencia siempre se preocupaban por si los padres de Bella se enteraban, pues ya nada de eso era importante, solo ellos dos, unidos en cuerpo y alma. Al terminar de exprimir sus cuerpos más allá de la cordura, se quedaron abrazados allí en el sofá por un rato, después de unos largos minutos Edward se salió de ella y se levantó, la tomó en brazos como una novia y la llevó a su habitación.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, la habitación de Edward era toda blanco con rojo. Edward puso a Bella sobre la cama cubierta de sabanas de seda rojas y la arropo para acostarse a su lado. Se miraron durante minutos, y cuando Edward noto que bajos las cortinas que cubrían el balcón se asomaba algo de luz, se levantó, se puso una bata de seda negra y le tendió una a Bella gris, que le quedaba grande pero se veía hermosa bajo ella, y tomados de la mano Edward la llevó al balcón para presenciar el amanecer del 25 de Diciembre, su primera navidad feliz en años, y el primer amanecer que apreciaban juntos, pero no el ultimo.

Después de ese día Bella y Edward fueron inseparables. Ella se mudo a Houston junto a él, aunque decidieron no vender la cabaña de Forks para usarla de casa de campo. Bella consiguió un trabajo en la biblioteca pública de Houston y en los archivos de la gobernación de Texas. Un año después Bella llevaba un hermoso diamante en su dedo y meses después fue un gran acontecimiento el matrimonio del magnate Edward Cullen con la hija del ex gobernador de Washington, Isabella Swan. A los dos años tuvieron una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Renesmee Carlie Cullen, y más tarde de improvisto llego Anthony Cullen.

Y las navidades no fueron solitarias para Edward nunca más. Ya no fue el Grinch otra vez.

**Fin.**

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews para que me hagan sentir bien ;)

Many kisses, Mary8potter…


End file.
